


vigilantes don't date

by blackpercy



Series: We Could Be Heroes [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ..in my head....rent free...., Boys Kissing, Injury, M/M, Vigilante AU, leo literally gets hurt and he still finds time to make jason's life hell, so this is for caitlyn aka my love, they're like 18 or 19, this is teen??? idk bc they kiss and stuff so yeah, valgrace RIGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Is he supposed to feel like this? Is he supposed to kiss him back when they both know it'll end up in flames?
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean (Past)
Series: We Could Be Heroes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020228
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57
Collections: We Could Be Heroes Expanded





	vigilantes don't date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leovaldez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/gifts).



“For a genius, you’re pretty stupid.”

Jason carefully cleans out Leo’s wounds as they sit on his bed. Leo’s mask is pulled up over his nose, the need for oxygen greater than the need for his secret identity.

Leo’s gadgets are sprawled all over his bed. The grappling hook is dangerously close to Jason’s thigh, threatening to spear him should he move a couple of inches closer. 

“It’s not gonna stab you,” Leo grits out. He hisses as Jason dabs alcohol in the gash on his back. His hand grabs the device, waving it around cockily. “I’ve used this thing since I was thirteen, Jace. She hasn’t failed me once.”

“ _ She _ especially hasn’t failed you in carrying your injured body to my apartment,” Jason mutters. It’s a little bit unfair, he knows. It’s not Leo’s fault he got into a fight with a couple more gang members than he had anticipated, and it’s not his fault he got roughed up a little too. “So  _ she  _ must work well.”

Leo’s brown eyes meet him in the darkness. Jason can imagine the way his blue eyes are flashing. Well, he hopes they’re flashing and not wavering with emotions he’s trying to hold back. 

“Jace, I’m…”

“Save it,” Jason snaps. He produces a roll of bandages and kneels behind him to adequately wrap him up. His hands skim the surface of Leo’s brown skin, a shiver Jason doesn’t feel goes down Leo’s back. “I could have lost you, you know? Because you didn’t want to call back up, because  _ you  _ thought you were  _ fine _ .”

The curly-haired boy scoffs stubbornly. “I had it, alright? I was doing fine until my staff didn’t want to split and they took my left side and then…”

Jason wants to scream. “Leo, we’re a team for a reason. You should have called Piper, or someone, or...or me.”

The last part comes out softly. A thick silence grows along with a certain tension. Leo turns to look at the blond boy with hair shining silver in the slivers of moonlight. He suddenly feels apologetic at the determinedly neutral expression on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “Contrary to popular belief I’m not very into dying...so…”

Jason bites his lip. Leo died once when they were sixteen. Piper had withdrawn and Jason had moved out of the city, both of them not knowing how to continue with their best friend gone. Then Leo came back two years ago, the same age as them. He never told him how he came back.

Leo brings a bold hand up, he doesn’t break eye contact as gently tugs Jason’s lip out from his teeth.

“Don’t do that,” he whispers. Jason hopes he can’t hear the way his heart might beat out of his chest. He gulps.

“Why?”

“‘Cause it’s driving me crazy and it’s not supposed to.”

Jason’s throat runs dry at his tone, at the implication, at the dark setting of his bedroom, at literally  _ everything  _ about the situation. 

Leo’s eyes flicker to his lips as he gauges his response. Jason doesn’t stop him from leaning in, he doesn’t stop himself from closing his eyes, he doesn’t stop the shorter boys’ breath from mingling with his. He doesn’t stop Leo’s lips from touching his. He doesn’t stop the low sound that escapes his throat and he  _ refuses  _ to stop himself from slipping a hand into his hair and pulling the back of his head closer.

Vigilantes don’t have romantic entanglements. It’s a rule, a law. It complicates things, it makes things messy. Feelings get in the way of getting a job done, Jason knows that first hand with his failed relationship with Piper. It almost destroyed their team.

But Leo...Leo’s different. He’s different because he kisses Jason unapologetically, he’s different because he doesn’t hold back, he’s different because everything is. 

Will it end differently? Jason really doesn’t know, but he also can’t find it within himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> i refuse to stop writing bad fanfiction and i like subjecting you all to this mess

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the lack of super](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627940) by [leovaldez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez)




End file.
